Katherine Pryde
Biography Early Life Katherine "Kitty" Pryde was a mutant from Illinois with phasing abilities. She was able to rise and lower herself through solid objects. She was a student at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, personally invited by Professor X himself. Her identity is apparently known to the government, as Senator Kelly refers to "a girl from Illinois who can walk through walls" while addressing congress on the matter of Mutant Registration. She was first seen running through a wall out of a class with the Professor, much to a present Wolverine's shock. X-Man When William Stryker's military forces attacked the X-Mansion, Kitty phased through walls and people to escape. Xavier used Kitty to retrieve files from Stryker's office which he presented to the President of the United States. She became a rival of Rogue for the romantic attentions of Iceman, although she had no feelings for Bobby. Kitty became very sad when Professor X died, to the point where Bobby held her hand at his funeral and that night went ice skating with her. She joined the X-Men in the battle on Alcatraz Island. She broke away from the battle to save Leech from the Juggernaut. She managed to succeed and get people to safety when Jean Grey tried to destroy the world under the influence of the Phoenix Force. Powers and Abilities Powers Phasing: Shadowcat possessed the ability to pass through solid matter by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she was moving. In this way she and the object through which she was passing could temporarily merge without interacting, and each was unharmed when Shadowcat had finished passing through the object. This process was called "phasing." When Shadowcat was phasing, she was, for all intents ad purposes, intangible. Hence, when attacked, she could shift into a "phasing" state (even if she was not at the time passing through an object) so as to allow oncoming projectiles or energy blasts to pass through her harmlessly. Shadowcat passed through objects at the same rate of speed at which she was moving before she "entered" it. *'Air Walking' Using her phasing ability, Shadowcat could walk on air. In fact, she could use her ability to walk on the air from the ground to the upper stories of a building as if she were climbing a staircase. *'Phasing Extension:' From the first use of her phasing power, Shadowcat was able to phase her clothing along with herself. Through practice she learned to phase other objects along with herself without harm to them, and at one point phased an entire X-Men team. She could also enable someone as big as Colossus to "walk on air" along with her. However, she had to maintain physical contact with the people or objects she phased along with herself for the effect to work with this other person or object. *'Electrical Disruption:' She could phase through any material object, even living people. When she phased through an object with an electrical system, the process disrupted the system's workings *'Consciousness Travel:' Kitty later developed the power to phase through time as well as space, which became useful when evading the Sentinels, allowing her to send her teammates' consciousness into their younger selves to warn of their next attack. This ultimately enabled her to send Wolverine back in time to prevent the Sentinels from ever existing. Weaknesses Phasing Limitations: Since she was unable to breathe while "inside" an object, she could only continuously phase through solid objects (as when she traveled underground) as long as she could hold her breath. Denser materials were more difficult for Kitty to phase through, sometimes causing her pain. Solidifying while in an object could cause serious injury if not death. Paraphernalia Transportation X-Jet Appearances X-Men *X-Men (film) *X2 *X-Men: The Last Stand *X-Men: Days of Future Past Category:Characters Category:X-Men Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mutants Category:Living Characters Category:Intangibility Category:Teachers Category:Killed by Sentinel